


For You

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even the most perfect pair sometimes fights.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-09-20 07:40pm to 07:58pm  
> Inspiration: A special from the 'Robin Hood Prince of Thieves' DVD. Brian Adams live at Slane Castle.

It hadn't been Tezuka's first choice to seek refuge in a cinema of all places - in the middle of the day - but after another ugly fight with Fuji he had just wanted to be alone, preferably where there was no one to see him. Here, in the dark, no one would.

He hadn't paid attention as to what would be shown, so he was surprised when a seemingly very old live recording from a concert started to appear on the screen. English not Japanese he noted absentmindedly. Well, he wasn't here for that anyway but, even after pushing further into his seat, he couldn't shut the music completely out and so finally started to watch.

It had been an outdoor stage concert, late at night with the moon high up in the sky, and there was a castle illuminated in the background - a real one. When the actual words finally registered, he began to really listen. He knew that voice. And he knew that song. It was in Fuji's collection, at least the last time the tensai had tricked him into listening to it, again. "Everything I do, I do it for you." Tezuka spoke the lyric out loud when the right passage arrived. He shook his head, a small smile creeping back to his lips as he continued to watch, almost feeling like being one with the audience of that night. 

When it stopped he stood up straight, giving one last look at the screen before heading back out, if only to the lobby where he came to a sudden halt, not sure how to find the tensai as they had both run. He sighed, deeply, just before a hand landed on his shoulder.

Fuji's smile was soft, his eyes red with unshed tears. "I'm s.." "No." Tezuka interrupted, gently cupping his boyfriend's cheek. "I am. I apologize, Syusuke. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Please forgive me." Fuji's tears had started to escape upon the gentle gesture but now his mouth formed a relieved smile. "Forgiven." He threw himself into Tezuka's arms, being received with as much care and gentle passion as always. "I love you too, Kunimitsu."


End file.
